entre la playa, ella y yo
by sakura dragneel
Summary: sonfic. "y yo recuerdo cuando ella, sin darme cuenta me beso, la luna nos vio, el mar nos canto y en la arena, perdimos el control" -unas vacaciones en el caribe nos llevaron a "eso" LEMMON.- mi primer lemon. pasen. lean y jusguen.


Entre la playa, ella, y yo

_Hola queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot lemmon que escribo en mi vida, a mi me encanta el lemmon, pero no por ser una pervertida, me fascina el romance que contiene._

_este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba en una fiesta de una amiga y pasaron esta canción, barios bailaban muy pegaditos menos yo T-T que no tenia pareja, entonces se me ocurrió y me puse a pensar cual anime sería mejor para el fic y pensé en que soul eater sería el mejor._

_Ah! Por cierto, no tengo idea de cuáles son las edades de soul y maka, y los demás, por lo que imagínense las que ustedes prefieran, no tienen más de 18, las que les parezca mejor, en ningún momento las menciono, por lo que las dejo a su imaginación._

_Advertencia: __contenido de adultos explicito, __**lemmon**__, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta el lemmon no lo leas, pero si eres menor de edad y te interesan un rábano las reglas decide tú si leerlo o no, están advertidos._

_Declaimer: __soul eater y la canción "entre la playa, ella y yo" no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y son suyos los derechos de autor, yo solo los pido prestados (sin avisar) para entretención personal y publica sin fines de lucro ni nada de eso (pero soy capaz de vender mi alma para tener a soul y a kid)_

_Pd. Está basado en el anime, sin dato alguno de la manga, que apenas estoy comenzando a leer._

_Ahora sin nada más que decir…_

_¡A LEER!_

_Disfrútenlo…_

––––––0––––––––

**Soul Pov.**

Nos encontrábamos todos en la death room en frente de shinigami–sama nerviosos. Nos había llamado para un asunto de "extrema importancia" según él. Los nervios nos estaban matando. Chrona estaba en una esquina murmurando algo como "_no se lidiar con asuntos de extrema importancia" _ kid trataba de consolarla sin lograrlo, y luego se hecho al piso a llorar por "ser un cerdo asimétrico que no puede calmar a su novia, que lo maten" mientras Black y paty reían como desquiciados sin ser afectados por la situación, Liz y Tsubaki los trataban de calmar. Y maka estaba algo tembloroso por los nervios sudando frio.

Kid hace unas 4 semana que es el novio oficial de chrora, al igual que Black*star y tsubaki son novios hace 8 semanas.

Volviendo al tema.

Shinigami–sama nos veía demasiado serio, dada miedo el aura de seriedad que emanaba. El profesor stein y el viejo pervertido spirit estaban ocultos como perros asustados en la entrada de la death room y temblaban como gelatina.

– ¿Y b-bien?–pregunte yo. ¡Rayos!, tartamudear no es _cool_.

– ¿p-para que nos llamo? Shinigami-sama– pregunto maka igual o más nerviosa que yo. Parecía gelatina de lo mucho que temblaba.

–p–padre… ya nos estás asustando. ¿Qué sucede?–pregunto kid algo recuperado pero aun así estaba temblando.

– ¡Dígalo ya!–exigió Black sin ser afectado por el ambiente. Pero shinigami–sama le vio de una forma asesina que lo calmo de inmediato haciéndolo retroceder.

–bien chicos, lo que sucede es…–nos relataba el dios de la muerte con su tono serio. Con ese tono podría espantar incluso a la reina de las brujas.

– ¡que se van de vacaciones~!– termino contentísimo devuelta con su tono infantil. Nosotros nos quedamos pálidos de la impresión y no reaccionamos ni para movernos o respirar. (Se escucha un soplido del viento en medio del silencio y la confusión)

– ¡¿EEEEEEHHHHH?–gritamos todos (incluso chrona) cuando reaccionamos.

– ¡siiii~!, ¡por esforzarse y matar al kishin ashura, van a ir una semana de vacaciones al Caribe!~ ¡todo un paraíso tropical~!– nos anuncio emocionado como si quisiera ir también. Dando brinquitos y con las enormes manos juntas aplaudiendo.

– ¡vacaciones!–festejamos todos al mismo tiempo. De verdad necesitábamos vacaciones, y más después de la desastrosa semana que tuvimos al derrotar al kishin, regresar la ciudad a su lugar y reconstruirla.

–Ya tenemos todo listo y pagado–nos anuncio stein llegando por detrás.

– ¡makita!, ¡papa te va a echar de menos!–grito ese viejo abrazando a maka como estúpido llorando y moqueando, mientras ella trata de soltarse empujándolo de la cara

– ¡bien todos!, ¡vallan a casa a preparar sus cosas!, ¡mañana al amanecer sale el avión!–anuncio shinigami–sama mientras nos entregaba los boletos.

– ¡GRACIAS SHINIGHAMI–SAMA!–nos despedimos todos para luego dirigirnos a nuestros hogares para preparar las maletas.

––––––0––––––––

Maka y yo ya aviamos terminado de arreglar nuestras cosas para el viaje de mañana, y estábamos tranquilamente cenando para luego acostarnos.

– ¡Estoy tan feliz de poder salir de vacaciones!–decía maka muy emocionada– ¡al fin podre lucir mi nuevo biquini!–estaba muy emocionada… un momento… ¡dijo biquini!... apenas imagine a maka con bikini casi me da un sangrado nasal. Me tuve que tapar la nariz con una servilleta y fingir un estornudo para que maka no se dé cuenta.

–no creo que se luzca el bikini bien en una plana como tu–me burle de maka y ella inflo las mejillas. Me fascina verla enojada. Es tan linda…

– ¡No estoy tan plana como crees!–se defendió.

– ¿Así?, ¡haber, muéstrame!–la ataque, pero luego lo pensé mejor. ¡Rayos! ¡No debí haber dicho eso!, ¡me va a matar!

– ¡eres un pervertido!, ¡MAKA–CHOP!–me golpeo con su libro, y después solo oscuridad.

––––––0––––––

Fui recuperando la conciencia al tiempo que abría mis ojos lentamente y me encontraba que estaba en mi habitación acostada en mi cama… un momento… ¿Por qué solo estoy en bóxers? Se supone que estaba vestido… (Se prende un foco sobre la cabeza de soul muy al estilo caricatura estadounidense)

–Esa pervertida–susurre para mí mismo, seguramente maka me quito la ropa para dormir más cómodo, cuando la vea la voy a molestar con que es una pervertida por desvestirme. Me fije en la hora del reloj. Las 5:15 am…

– ¡No puede ser!–grite al darme cuenta de que si no me vestía rápido llegaríamos tarde al aeropuerto, tome la ropa con la que iba a viajar y Salí a toda prisa de la habitación, y de repente me llego un sartén en la cara.

– ¡soul pervertido, ponte algo de ropa!–me reclamo maka mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos para no ver y para ocultar un sonrojo que igual note.

– ¿¡pero que tanto dices? ¡Si fuiste tú la que me desnudo anoche! ¡PERVERTIDA! –le grite en la cara que es ella la pervertida.

Corría a toda prisa al baño esquivando los proyectiles que me arrojaba por la vergüenza que le hice pasar. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y Salí como bala del baño a comer el desayuno que preparo maka, lo comí apurado, ella ya había comido y me esperaba impaciente, cuando termine de comer salimos corriendo del departamento, a la salida kid nos esperaba en su auto junto a los demás que nos mandaban miradas asesinas por haber tardado tanto, entramos al auto luego de meter nuestro equipaje en el maletero. El único problema es que como éramos muchos maka se tuvo que sentar en mis piernas, como tsubaki en las de Black y paty en las de Liz y chrona de copiloto de kid. Y el auto partía camino al aeropuerto.

– ¡¿por qué hicieron esperar a su dios?–nos grito el mono.

– ¡Si llegamos tarde al avión va a ser culpa suya!–nos grito Liz y paty reía como loca y gritaba "¡suya, suya!"

– ¡eh que no es mi culpa!, ¡maka anoche me dio un maka–chop tan fuerte que apenas me vengo despertando hace media hora!–me justifique, entonces vi como maka recordó lo que había sucedido anoche y me miraba con odio.

–Fue porque eres un pervertido–me respondió ella furiosa.

– ¡ya cálmense muchachos, si siguen así me detengo en el camino y no vamos a ninguna parte!–nos amenazo el "rayitas", nos quedamos callados hasta el aeropuerto.

–––––0–––––

Son las 8:00 pm en el Caribe, maka y los demás acabamos de llegar del hotel en donde guardamos nuestras cosas y en este momento acabamos de entrar en una discoteca cercana a la playa y al hotel. No sé cómo nos dejaron entrar pero aquí estamos, Black star armando jaleo con paty sobre una de los parlantes de dos metros, kid esta "tratando" de bailar con chrona y ella se queja de que "no se lidiar con los bailes en público", Liz bailaba muy bien rodeada de cómo 20 muchachos que babeaban por ella, yo estoy en la barra tomando un trago mientras espero a maka que se fue a cambiar de ropa al baño de las chicas, según Liz, maka no podía usar su ropa de "niña buena" en la disco por lo que le compro un conjunto "especial" en una de las tiendas del aeropuerto.

–s-soul–

Me voltee a ver quién me llamaba y casi me da un derrame nasal masivo al ver a maka, su conjunto de ropa _sí_ que era "especial" me gusto bastante, pero a mi parecer muy revelador.

Una falda negra los primeros 20 centímetros lisa y ajustada y los siguientes y últimos 20 con muchos vuelos, dos capas de vuelos, la primera eran de malla y la otra de la tela negra; una pollera roja sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo y en la parte del escote era en circulo que se unían con una cinta, bastante revelador a mi parecer y que muestra el ombligo, y por primera vez en mi vida me doy cuenta del verdadero tamaño de "esa" parte de maka, bastante bien proporcionada; y por ultimó unos zapatos de tacón de 10 centímetros de madera tallada y pulida que se sujetaban al pie con cintas negras entrecruzadas, y el cabello suelto.

–maka, ¿en serio eres tú?– que pregunta más estúpida, claro que es ella, pero al principio no la reconocí.

–Claro que soy yo, ¿qué esperabas?–me contesto nerviosa y muy sonrojada por las fachas que llevaba.

–hola preciosa, ¿te gustaría bailar?–le pregunto un hombre de cómo unos 20 años con un claro asentó caribeño a maka.

–ah, bueno… es que… yo–maka balbuceaba muy nerviosa.

–Está conmigo, ¡así que búscate a otra!–la salve de ese hombre, que tenía unas intenciones no muy santas que decir con maka. Ella se sentó a mi lado en la barra y le pedía al barman un ron también, al parecer quería probarlo

–gracias por la ayuda, pero creo que no debiste haberlo tratado así–me regaño ella mientras bebía su ron, pero díganme, como creen que debí alejar a un tipo que quería bailar con _mi _maka. No estoy celoso, pero como su _cool_ arma debo protegerla.

– ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Me sorprende que alguien quiera bailar contigo–le dije burlón.

– ¿y por que eso?, acaso es porque crees que soy una plana aburrida–me desafío ferozmente al terminar su vaso, yo le sonreí torcido y me levante de la mesa tomándola del brazo y llevándola a la pista de baile.

–Es porque tu ya tienes a alguien con quien bailar, _y ese soy yo–_le ronronee sensualmente en el oído y sentí como se estremecía.

Sentí las miradas de Liz y de kid y las risas diabólicas de paty y Black a mis espaldas, de seguro están planeando algo.

– ¡muy bien chicos y chicas!, ¡a petición de unos graciosos muchachos, vamos a poner una canción movidita y pegadita para las parejas más sensuales del lugar!–anuncio el dj desde su puesto, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que es nada más y nada menos que Justin low una de las guadañas mortales.

– ¡A petición de la hermosa Liz Thompson!– lo sabía, maldita arpía– ¡entre la playa, ella y yo!–grito emocionado Justin, y la canción comenzó a sonar.

**Amanecí en la playa, después de un par de botellas, y a mi lado la mujer más bella, seguro que no estábamos contando estrellas, y que bien la pasamos los dos. Amanecí en la playa con ella tirao en la arena, por un momento pensé que era una sirena, y nos sentamos juntos para ver salir el sol. Wow**

Me apegue a maka y comenzamos a mover las caderas al son de la canción, me sorprende lo buena que es maka manejando el reketon, aun así le costaba seguirme el ritmo.

**Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió. Wow**

Maka movía muy sensual sus caderas junto con las mías, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban por la cercanía y cada vez era mayor el calor que se sentía.

**Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió.**

Me sentía atrapado, maka me rodeaba y se contoneaba con suma sensualidad, hace ya un tiempo había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia maka, pero me negaba a reconocerlos, después de todo es mi técnico y mi mejor amiga, seguro no piensa así de mi. Y la forma de bailar de maka avivaba más el fuego de mi alma.

**Esa noche que con ella Salí, nunca lo presentí, pero lo que paso quisiera volverlo a vivir, estar con ella en la playa como aquella vez, que nos dejamos llevar por los deseos de la piel, eso que nos paso, nunca se me olvido, después de ser mi amiga, esa noche de pasión, ¿y cómo hago yo? Si ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de hacerle el amor.**

Me comenzó a doler la cabeza por el vaso de ron que tome hace un rato, mientras que maka movía sensual sus caderas y rozaba con ellas a mi "amiguito" que se comenzaba a emocionar, si maka me veía así seguro y se molesta.

**Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió. Wow**

**Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió. Wow**

No lo soporto mas, si no ve largo ahora hare algo estúpido aquí mismo, ciento como nuestros amigos nos felicitaban, si supieran el lio en el que me metieron, si salgo vivo de esta los matare.

**Y yo recuerdo cuando ella sin darme cuenta me beso, sentí como mi corazón se acelero…**

maka se acerco lentamente a mí y yo ya no escuchaba la canción, savia lo que venía, pero no podía aceptarlo, de seguro está mal por el ron, y si no me voy ahora no podre evitar lo que pase después. La detuve tomándola de los hombros y alejándola, vi la duda reflejada en sus ojos, negué con la cabeza y me fui de la pista, seguido por los bufidos y gritos de protesta de los demás en la pista que querían que siguiéramos bailando. Lo último que vi antes de darle la espalda y seguir con mi bebida fueron unas lágrimas brotar de los ojos de maka y fundirse con el suelo mientras ella corría escapando de la humillación.

– ¡soul! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?–me grito furiosa Liz.

– ¡Lo único peor que ignorar a tu dios es hacer llorar a una mujer!– me regano Black. Yo lo que más odio es hacerla llorar

– ¡Ve a alcanzarla, de seguro se pierde en esta asimétrica ciudad!–me ordeno el rayitas

–Tienes que disculparte con maka–me sugirió por primera vez sin tartamudear chrona, solté un largo suspiro, cuando ellos tienen razón, la tienen.

––––––0–––––0––––0––––

Ya había buscado a maka por el hotel, la ciudad, las librerías, ya me encontraba desesperado así que opte por la última opción que quedaba, la playa, recorrí la playa cercana al disco y el hotel.

– ¿Dónde te metiste maka?–me pregunte a mi mismo en un susurro, entonces, la vi a lo lejos, sentada a la orilla de la playa, con los zapatos a un lado y mojándose los pies en el agua. Me acerque lentamente por detrás y le tape los ojos.

– ¿_Quién soy?–_le pregunte cambiando mi tono de vos a uno parecido al de su padre.

– ¿Papa?–pregunto/respondió dudosa.

– ¿Cómo puedes creer que soy ese viejo pervertido?–le dije de vuelta con mi tono normal.

–¡soul!–grito maka pegando un brinco en su lugar por la impresión de verme ahí, se puso de pie a mi lado, comencé a mirar el precioso mar que con sus olas cantaba una canción tan hermosa que la misma luna se concentraba para escucharla, sin verla a los ojos le dije:

–venia a pedirte disculpas por lo que paso hace rato–

–no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, además quien querría estar con una plana como yo–me dijo cabizbaja, y eso me lastimo, me duele verla sufrir, y más si es por mi culpa,

–_yo si–_susurre despacio para que no escuchara, la vi sonreír un poco, tal vez me escucho. Decidido, me propuse declararme, no sé cómo empezar, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

–maka… maka yo. Bueno tu, yo, tu–maldición ¿Qué digo? ¡No sé qué decir!, incluso me serviría el apoyo de exscalibur en este momento. "_solo se tu mismo" _escuche en mi cabeza con una vos profunda y llena de sabiduría, pero no era el diablillo, ya me había deshecho de él, así que la única opción es… ¡exscalibur! Bueno, a ponerlo en práctica ¿no? "_baka"_

–maka yo te, yo te a…– ¿pero qué? ¡Maka me está besando!, ¿Por qué? Eso no importa, lo que cuenta es que lo está haciendo.

El beso lo fui intensificando poco a poco, cada vez más pasional, con mi lengua sentía el dulce sabor de maka, y pude sentir el sabor a ron, pero no el suficiente como para que este ebria, así que no me preocupe, cuando se nos acabo el aire nos separamos lentamente dejando un puente de saliva entre notros, que se corto y cayó en maka, el cual limpie lenta y tortuosamente con mi lengua.

–te amo–me confesó maka y nos fundimos en otro beso más profundo que el anterior, ella con sus manos me jalaba el cabello y yo con las mías jugaba con el suyo y las deslizaba lentamente por sus estrechas caderas.

–Me robaste las palabras de la boca, tramposa–le conteste yo, sentí mi corazón latir alegre y desenfrenado contra mi pecho y vi la sonrisa sincera que maka me ofrecía.

Esta vez fui yo quien robo sus labios en un beso sediento y desenfrenado, deslice lentamente mis manos debajo de su pollera acariciando su cintura mientras ella se colgaba mas a mi cuello, retire mi mano derecha de donde estaba y la fui moviendo lentamente atreves de la cintura y caderas de maka hasta llegar al muslo y sujetarlo posesivo subiéndolo así que rodee mis caderas, nuestras intimidades se rozaron, provocando que un gemido emane de nuestros labios, la mano que mantenía quieta fue subiendo lentamente hasta los pechos de maka, los cuales comencé a acaricias despacio por sobre la tela del brasier, otro gemino salió de sus labios, y yo me aleje de ellos para comenzar con los besos y mimos en la tersa y blanca piel de su cuello.

–Maka–dije ronco por la excitación su hermoso nombre contra su cuello, la sentí estremecerse.

El calor era insoportable, y ya era momento de despojarse de algunas ropas, pero no necesariamente las mías.

Desate el nudo se su cuello que impedía que retire la prenda Con la mano siquiera y baje hasta el comienzo de la pollera la cual comencé a quitar mientras rozaba la piel expuesta de maka a cada paso.

– ¡Ah!–la escuche gemir cuando frote mi erección contra su intimidad oculta solo por sus bragas, su corta falda estaba levantada permitiéndome libre acceso a esa zona. Cuando la despoje totalmente de su pollera esa mano fue directamente a la intimidad de maka y comencé a acariciarla por encima de la tela, provocando gemidos y jadeos por parte de ella, partí a succionar un punto de su cuello por unos segundos, dejando una clara prueba de que estuve aquí y una advertencia a los demás hombres para que no se le acerquen, que no se quitaría por un largo tiempo, sé que es posesivo, pero así soy yo.

–Ah, ah, ah–gemía mi chica aumentando más mi ego, ya me sentía más egocéntrico que mi amigo Black. Sentí las piernas de maka desfallecer, no se podía mantener en pie por la "tortura" que le estaba dando, cuidadosamente la recosté en la arena y me posicione sombre ella, la despoje de su falda dejándola solo en ropa interior.

–No es justo–dijo de repente.

– ¿Qué sucede?–le pregunte sin comprender.

– ¡Tú eres el único que tiene demasiada ropa puesta!–me respondió enojada y avergonzada.

–Quieres que me desnude para ti, pervertida–afirme sensual, ella se sonrojo y asintió levemente.

–como desee ama–le respondí, y fui quitándome lentamente la camisa que llevaba, botón tras botón, la vi desesperarse y como no, estaba expectante y ansiosa, me quite la camisa en su totalidad y la arroje en el mismo lugar donde deje la ropa de maka, me quite las zapatillas con los pies y me desabroche el pantalón, para luego retirarlo lentamente y arrojarlo con el resto de la ropa, quedando únicamente con mis boxes rojos.

Me posicione sobre ella con el cuidado de no poner todo mi peso en ella y fui acariciando su cintura y espalda asta abrazarla, la bese nuevamente en los labios de la forma más pasional que existe mientras mi erección rozaba a maka aun sobre la tela, un acto exquisito, que se sentía como el mismo paraíso, y pude notar que maka también pensaba así por la forma en que se retorcía entre mis brazo, bese su cuello por el lado donde no estaba la marca y deje una igual en ese lado, mientras que buscaba el broche del sujetador de maka, cuando lo encontré casi lo arranco por lo difícil que fue sacarlo. Apenas se lo quite maka se cubrió con los brazos negándome la vista que tanto e anhelado. De forma rápida la tome por la espalda mientras yo me recontaba de espalda quedando ella sentada sobre mí, específicamente sobre mi "amiguito" y ese simple contacto me hiso gruñir de placer y a ella también.

– ¡Tramposo!–me regaño mi amada jadeante de pasión.

–Jajajaj–me reí–ya, ya, no te enojes, adelante, explora, haz lo que tú quieras–le cedí el mando por unos momentos, luego lo retomaría, dejemos que ella también juegue un poco.

– ¿Lo que quiera?–me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

–Lo que mi ama desee–le respondí como fiel sirviente. La vi sonreír con picardía y acercar su rostro al mío.

–pué esto es lo que quiero–me susurro y me beso, un beso desenfrenado y sin mucha experiencia, yo por mi parte comencé a acariciarle la espalda y los hombros desnudos mientas movía mis caderas para que el roce entre nuestras intimidades aumente, muchos gemidos y gruñidos roncos se nos escapaban, mis movimientos iban coordinados con el canto de las olas del mar y la luna nos sonreía cómplice de lo que hacíamos. Maka se separo de mi cara y se acerco a mi pecho, a lo que empezó a lamer mi cicatriz de arriba abajo tortuosamente hasta llegar al final de esta y el comienzo de mis bóxers, y con un dedo toco mi virilidad totalmente lista para la acción, la masajeo por sobre la tela y después metió su mano por debajo, me quito los bóxers apreciándome al desnudo, totalmente listo y grande, lo acaricio con su mano desesperándome con cada movimiento, sus suaves manos me volvían loco, y si no fuera porque el kishin está muerto de seguro ya estaría preso de la locura.

–Maka–la llame preso de la lujuria, ella siguió con lo suyo pero hiso un sonido en señal de que escuchaba. –Maka detente –le suplique, si no se detenía iba a irme en su mano, y eso sería vergonzoso.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusta?–me pregunto infantil lo cual iso que dudara si detenerla o no.

–no es eso, es que si no te detienes me voy a venir–le advertí.

– ¡No quiero!–me dijo, y me sorprendió lo que hiso después, se lo llevo a la boca y lo comenzó a lamer como si fuera una paleta de caramelo. No lo soporte mas y me vine en su boca, casi me muero de vergüenza y estuve esperando un maka–chop que nunca llego, lo único que ocurrió fue que maka se alejo de mi y se trago todo lo que había en su boca, pensé que lo encontraría asqueroso, pero al parecer le gusto. Bien ahora es mi turno.

Rápidamente tome a maka de los hombros y la empuje hasta quedar yo sobre ella nuevamente.

–Bien pillina, ahora me toca a mí–le ronronee sensual y ronco,

provocando que se sonrojara, vi sus hermosos ojos opacados por el deseo y de un color más oscuro, si así están los suyos no quiero ni imaginar los míos, me dirigí a su cuello y lo lamí lentamente bajando hasta el valle de los senos de maka dejando pequeños besos a cada paso y escuchaba los melodiosos suspiros de mi técnico que me armaban de valor para seguir, dirigí mis manos a sus senos, masajeándolos con sumo cuidado mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda, mi miembro no se hiso esperar y rozo la intimidad ya muy mojada de maka por sobre la tela, bese sus pechos y a los lamí como caramelos, mi vista de pozo en el botón rozado donde reposaba erguido el pezón de maka, lo succione como un hombre sediento que no ha bebido en días, le di un mordisco con mis dientes de tiburón lo que hiso suspirar a maka, lo succione más fuerte y los gemidos de mi chicha eran ya tan fuertes que parecían gritos, gritos de placer y más que nada de amor, porque si yo no la amara y si ella no me amara nosotros no estaríamos haciendo "esto" mis manos y mi boca dejaron de consentir los pechos de maka y se dirigieron acariciando, lamiendo y besando hacia la intimidad de ella pasando por su plano vientre hasta el objetivo, con mis manos retírela ultima prenda, dejándola "como dios la trajo al mundo" la contemple en silencio por unos segundos admirando su belleza y ella se ponía nerviosa por la forma hambrienta que la veía. Jugué un poco con los risos de la intimidad de maka, y después me acerque a su oído para susurrarle

– ¿Lista?–le pregunte con la vos ronca y la vista nublada por el deseo.

–solo trata de ser cuidadoso– me pidió ella,

Yo ya sabía que esta era su primera vez, y la mía también, ya sé que parezco alguien que lo a echo con quien se le pase por delante pero no, yo no soy como el viejo pervertido del papa de maka, me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres, y eso es _cool_ para mí.

Abrí las piernas de maka con mis manos cuidando de no asustarla, me posicione entre ellas, la abrace y ella me abrazo a mí, la sentí temblar, estaba nerviosa, le bese la frente y le susurre un "todo estará bien" ella asintió y serró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

Y como inevitable, fui entrando lenta y cuidadosamente en su intimidad perfectamente lubricada, la sentí tensarse y apretar su agarre a mis hombros, me tope con una pared, la prueba de la virginidad de maka, la mire a los ojos, y ella me vio con los ojos suplicaste, asentí y le si un beso casto al tiempo que entraba por completo de un solo enviste, desgarrando esa delgada pared, era tan estrecha, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, hasta parecía que fuimos hechos con los mismos moldes.

– ¡aaaahhh! –grito de dolor mientras me enterraba las uñas en la espalda y me dejaba algunos arañazos, vi un par de lagrimas caer de sus ojos, me sentí la peor basura del mundo, detesto hacer sufrir a maka, la abrace más fuerte y limpie sus lagrimas con mis labios. Con sumo cuidado me moví hasta quedar sentado en la arena con maka sobre mí con sus piernas rodeándome la cadera con fuerza y dolor, esto permitió profundizar mi entrada a su totalidad, y también saco otro grito de dolor por parte de mi rubia.

–sshhh, ya, ya, ya paso, perdóname, maka, por favor perdóname–le susurre ese tipo de palabras, calmándola un poco, pero seguía estando tensa, entonces se me ocurrió avivar la llama apagada por el dolor.

Me dirigí a su cuello y lo volví a besar como al principio, a lamerlo lentamente, a morder y jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de mi amada, la sentí relajarse poco a poco, y decidí avivar el fuego con palabras.

–maka… oh maka, estas tan… tan estrecha, tan… cálida–le ronronee en el oído.

– ¿Eso es malo?–me pregunto preocupada, como puede creer que es malo, ella es perfecta, ella es mi ángel perfecto.

–No amor, es, es genial, eres maravillosa maka–le aclare sus dudas mientras mordía juguetonamente su cuello.

–Dime, ¿Qué se siente tenerme dentro de ti?– le pregunte, quería saber si lo estaba disfrutando.

–es tan, tan…–le costaba hablar por las sensaciones que la hacía sentir. –Tan caliente… tan… grande–me respondió, esa respuesta me alago, el mejor cumplido es que piense eso.

Cuando la sentí mover levemente sus caderas me di cuenta que era una señal de que estaba mejor, me balancee con cuidado y nos volvimos a recostar en la arena, la tome de las manos y la bese profundamente al tiempo que comenzaban mis embestidas, primero lenta y profundamente, saliendo casi por completo y luego entrando lentamente hasta el final, acompañado de un gemido de maka cada vez que terminaba de entrar. Miles de "te amo" escapaban de nuestros labios, mi ritmo lento se fue adaptando hasta salir completamente y luego entrar en un embiste rápido y profundo, sacando gritos de sus labios, pero ese ritmo se fue a la mierda cuando maka me tomo de la nuca y me beso furiosa, haciendo que me concentre en sus labios, no sé en qué momento la necesidad de velocidad nos gano, nuestros cuerpos se movían coordinados, en embistes cortos y brutales. Los gemidos de maka eran tan frecuentes y salían con cada embiste que no tenía tiempo de besarla, mis manos sujetaron sus caderas comenzando un frenesí de pasión y brutalidad, estábamos teniendo sexo desenfrenado, no, estábamos haciendo el amor, a la perfección.

–ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Soul! Ah, ah, ah–gemía mi nombre con pasión, sus gemidos combinados con el sonido del oleaje del mar eran perfectos.

–Maka, Hmmmm, maka–lo gemía yo también. Sentí como algo quería escapar de mí, liberarse, y me costaba mucho contenerlo. Las paredes internas de maka se apretaron contra mi masculinidad apresándola por completo, y eso me obligo a liberarme, me derrame en el interior de maka mientras ella explotaba en el más fuerte orgasmo, y el mas delicioso, Salí de su interior, me sentí vacio y solo. Me recosté a su lado, cansados, sudados, pero felices nos cubrimos con una toalla que había cerca y nos quedamos dormidos juntos y abrazados…

–0–0–0–0–

Fui despertando lentamente por el murmullo de las horas del mar, aun no amanecía, pero no faltaba mucho para eso, sentí a maka removerse este mis brazos, le bese la frente y eso ayudo a despertarla.

–Buenos días dormilona–la salude con mi mejor sonrisa, se ve hermosa así, despeinada, sonrojada y desnuda entre mis brazos.

–Buenos días soul–me saludo igual.

Maka, te a…–trate de decirle, pero fui callado por los labios de maka nuevamente.

–te amo–dijo por mi sonriente.

–siempre me robas las palabras de la boca, tramposa–le dije yo.

–será mejor que nos vistamos, no vaya a ser que pase alguien y nos vea– opino maka, yo asentí, tenía razón, aunque no quería que se vistiera, ni quería vestirme, jugamos por un rato, yo la vestí a ella y ella me vistió a mí.

Después de vestirnos nos quedamos un rato mas hasta ver el amanecer, el sol se veía bastante animado esta mañana y reía contento, no como otras que le costa despertar, definitivamente un día cool.

Nos dirigimos al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando e ignoramos las quejas y preguntas de los muchachos, solo les dijimos que estuvimos en otro disco bailando toda la noche, aunque no se convencieron con esa respuesta, y mucho menos Liz.

El día paso tranquilo, maka ni yo nos mencionábamos nada de lo ocurrido anoche, y eso me preocupaba, ¿será que no le gusto?, ojala nuestra amistad no sea dañada por eso. Cuando anocheció a Liz se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir a un karaoke a cantar, y no me pareció mala idea, creo que hasta podía cantar una canción.

–––––––0––––0–––––

Ya en el karaoke nos sentamos en una mesa circular, el dj, también Justin, que parece que trabaja unos días en el karaoke y otros en la disco encendió una luz, que recorrió el bar y se detuvo a lazar, y justamente tuvo que ser sobre mí.

– ¡bien muchacho, es tu turno de cantar, tu elije la canción que prefieras y! **¡Cántala!–**ordeno el dj, ¿a quién demonios llama muchacho? ¡No soy un muchacho! le ofrece una sonrisa a maka, y me dirigí al escenario, le dije en el oído a Justin el nombre de la canción y tome el micrófono.

–esta va a dirigida a la chica que con esta canción le pido que sea mi novia, si se niega, que me golpee con un libro, y si no que me dé un beso–anuncie yo, y vi como maka se sonrojaba y los demás la miraban picaros, Liz se le veía con una agenda planeando el vergonzoso cuestionario que nos haría. Suspire e hice una señal para que comience la canción.

**Canción cantada por soul.**

_Amanecí en la playa, después de un par de botellas, y a mi lado la mujer más bella, seguro que no estábamos contando estrellas, y que bien la pasamos los dos. Amanecí en la playa con ella tirao en la arena, por un momento pensé que era una sirena, y nos sentamos juntos para ver salir el sol wow oh_

_Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió.wow_

_Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió.wow_

_Esa noche que con ella Salí, nunca lo presentí, pero lo que paso quisiera volverlo a vivir, estar con ella en la playa como aquella vez, que nos dejamos llevar por deseos de la piel, eso que nos paso, nunca se me olvido, después de ser mi amiga, esa noche de pasión, ¿y cómo hago yo? Si ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de hacerle el amor._

_Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió.wow_

_Y ahora es un secreto entre la playa, ella y yo, que nos pasamos de la raya oh, oh, oh, nunca lo pensamos, ni lo imaginamos pero así sucedió.wow_

_Y yo recuerdo cuando ella, sin darme cuenta me beso, sentí como mi corazón se acelero, La luna nos vio, el mar nos canto y en la arena perdimos el control, y wow oh ente la playa, ella y yo oh, oh, oh hay un secreto de amor oh, oh, oh, que no, que no, que no, que no, que yo no lo puedo borrar, de mi mente ya sacar. Pero eso que nos paso, ha sido algo tan especial, no sé si ella estará pensando igual, o simplemente ella lo quisiera olvidar, pero sé que no podrá, y siempre lo recordara, aquella noche ella y yo, la luna y el precioso mar, yo sé bien que este secreto siempre quedara por toda la eternidad._

_Oye aquí hay, entre la playa ella y yo, hay un secreto de amor, wow oh que no se puede borrar_

_Oye aquí hay, entre la playa ella y yo, hay un secreto de amor, que no que no que no se puede borrar_

Solté un suspiro al terminar de cantar, escuche los gritos de muchas chicas y los aplausos de los chicos, me dirigí a mi asiento tranquilo, pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y antes de que me pudiera sentar los chicos me rodearon y las chicas arrastraron a maka al baño.

–soul, ¿acaso eso fue lo que hiciste anoche?–pregunto ansioso kid.

–Estuviste "haciéndolo" con maka y por eso se tardaron en ver a ¡SU DIOS ORE–SAMA!–me grito ese estúpido mono de mi mejor amigo.

– ¡LIZ ¿Cómo DE MONIOS SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO?–escuche gritar a maka desde el baño.

– ¡NADA DE "CALMATE MAKA", ESE TIPO DE COSAS NO SE PREGUNTAN!–volvió a gritar mi mujercita colérica.

– ¡SI ESTABIEN TENGO UNO DE ESOS EN EL CUELLO!, ¿Y QUE TIENE? ¡¿ACASO NO PUEDO TENER UNO?–pregunto furiosa, todo el local guardaba silencio para escuchar el interrogatorio.

– ¿A QUE DEMONIOS SE REFIEREN CON QUE "NO PARECES ESE TIPO DE PERSONAS"?–volvió a gritar fastidiada.

– ¡MALDITASEA CHRONA, DEJA DE DECIR ESO, TODAS SAVEMOS QUE TAMBIEN LO HAS HECHO CON KID!–grito maka, todos volteamos hacia el mencionado que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Se escucho un portazo y vi a maka saliendo del baño furiosa y dirigirse a la barra a tomar algo para calmarse.

-¡Y TU NO TE HAGAS LA SANTA TSUBAQUI, QUE TAMBIEN TE GUSTA HACERLO CON TU NOVIO!-grito nuevamente mi técnico, Black comenzó a reír orgulloso.

–soul, ¿enserio diste ese paso con maka?–me pregunto kid ya no tan avergonzado.

–Solo les diré una cosa–les anuncie, y esos dos prestaron atención como un par de viejas metiches–esa canción me identifica–les dije, y me fui a donde maka se tomaba un ron dorado.

–te parece si lo repetimos, querida novia–le susurre al oído, ella rio bajo sin voltear.

–todavía no decido si soy tu novia o no–me contesto maka burlona preocupándome.

– ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que lo seas?–pregunte sensual en su oído.

–Hmmmm, déjame pensar– se dijo a sí misma– ¡ya se!–grito, se acerco a mi oído y susurro lo que tenía planeado.

–Como desees ama–acepte yo, la tome entre mis brazos y me la lleve al hotel dejando confundidos a los demás.

Este sería un día muy largo…

_Quiero usar un cosplay de gata y que tú uses uno de perro... para "hacerlo" sin parar…_

_Fin…_

_¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto? _

_Maka es toda una pervertida jajajajja._

_Fue muy raro y difícil hacerlo desde el punto de vista de un hombre, y solo lo pude hacer por que eh leído MUCHOS fics lemmon, si no, no hubiera podido hacerlo, porque tengo nula experiencia en "eso" y no la pienso tener hasta casarme, ¿Cuándo será eso? No tengo idea, ni siquiera tengo novio, y el chico que me gusta me ignora y todos en mi salón me molestan con eso TT-TT._

_BASTA DE MI VIDA PRIVADA._

_Espero que les allá gustado la verdad, no dejen de comentar, cada uno de sus comentarios ayudan a que Blair deje de fastidiar a soul y consiga un novio de verdad. Además de inspirarme y animar mi alma, si no comentan mi alma se pudrirá hasta volverse un huevó de kishin_

_¿Cierto Blair?_

_¡NYA!_

_Nos leemos pronto~._

_Besos._


End file.
